poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Autobots and Mane Six accuse Pythor
This is how The Autobots and Mane Six accuse Pythor goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: Prince Optimus Prime. ponies and Autobots use the Elements of Harmony to summon Pythor appears in a shower using his tail to hold a scrubbing brush Pythor P. Chumsworth: singing Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap-ooh! stops Pythor P. Chumsworth: laughs Now, Twilight and Optimus, you know Princess Celestia said that you were to give me a heads up before you summon me with that little spell she gave you. In case you haven't noticed, I was in the middle of a particularly invigorating shower. Twilight Sparkle: Pythor, there's something we need to discuss. Optimus Prime: E-nough! Release Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and stop the Everfree Forest from invading! Pythor P. Chumsworth: Why, chuckles whatever are you talking about? Applejack: Don't you play dumb with us, Pythor! We know you're the one behind all of this! Bulkhead: Yeah. gasps Pythor P. Chumsworth: Don't get me wrong. I absolutely love what you've done with the place, but I couldn't possibly take responsibility. I'm reformed, don't you remember? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, right! This has got your cloven snake hand prints all over it! Arcee: Yeah. Pythor P. Chumsworth: I'll have you know that I have only one cloven snake hands. Such accusations. And here I thought we were friends. Pinkie Pie: Drop the act, buster! We're onto you! Smokescreen: Yeah! Pythor P. Chumsworth: Ladies, Autobots, I'm innocent. Would I lie to you? Main cast sans Twilight: Yes! Twilight Sparkle: Um, maybe? Pythor P. Chumsworth: Well then, it seems we've reached an impasse. I'm telling the truth, but you think I'm lying. What do friends like us do in a situation like this, Prince Optimus? Congrats, by the way, on the promotion. You totally deserve it. Rainbow Dash: I say we blast him back to stone! Arcee: I'm with you, Rainbow! Applejack: Works for me! Bulkhead: Way behind ya! Rarity: Hear, hear! Bumblebee: beeps (translation: I'm in!) Fluttershy: Right! Ratchet: I agree! other ponies and Autobots prepare to blast Pythor when Twilight stops them Twilight Sparkle: Hey! We can't do that! What if he really is telling the truth? Pythor P. Chumsworth: Well, finally! Somepony willing to give me the benefit of the doubt. The rest of you could learn a lot about friendship from one of my two dear friends, Spilight Twarkle here. Twilight Sparkle: Um, it's Twilight Sparkle. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Oh, right, whatever. Optimus Prime: If you're not the one responsible, then help us figure out who is! Pythor P. Chumsworth: I suppose I could, but after all the hoof pointing and besmirching of my good name, I just don't know if I'm up to it. looks at Optimus Twilight Sparkle: Please, Optimus? I trust him. And so should you. Optimus Prime: Rrrgh! Pythor P. Chumsworth: Why don't you ask your zebra friend if she knows anything? comes out of the Everfree Forest Twilight Sparkle: Zecora! Optimus Prime: Why are you here? Zecora: From my home, I have had to flee! The forest has grown too wild, even for me! Applejack: Any idea why all this is happening? Bulkhead: Yeah. We sure could use your help right now. Zecora: I'm afraid it is a mystery to me as well, but I may have something that, if combined with a spell... I do not dare to use it myself, the results would be tragic. It only responds to Alicorn magic. Prince Optimus, you can turn the potion from purple to white. After a sip, you may see why the sky is day and night.